vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Chief Arino
Kacho...ON! __TOC__ In Real Life Do you know the Kacho? Shinya Arino's been challenging classic video games in the hit Japanese TV series GameCenter CX (also known as Retro Game Master in localizations). His show even got its own video game on the Nintendo DS, Retro Game Challenge, which features parodies of NES games and stars Arino playing those games at home as a child, with a friend over. Unsatisfied with taking on the top games from the old days, Arino tosses away the controller for a chance to take on video game characters with his own hands and feet! In VGCW "Arino-san, since this is a special challenge... please try to achieve victory without any help." "EEHHHH?!?" Debut Arino made his debut in the 2012-11-22 Royal Rumble, but without his trusty Yoga Fire, it resulted in utter failure. Vowing to perform better for both his fans and himself, he showed amazing heart in his first singles match with Captain Falcon. Although he did not get the victory, he earned the respect of VGCW followers and established himself as a fan favorite. His most famous attack all the way from the beginning has been his version of "big boot", known as Kacho Kick that will make even the toughest enemy fall on the ground. Formation and Victory as GameCenter FU His courage and endurance won over the Angry Video Game Nerd during their Iron Man match as well, with the two shaking hands and forming GameCenter FU. Their chemistry was found immediately, and with just two matches together, Arino found his first taste of gold by taking the Co-Op Championship. Recently While he's since lost his belt, the Kacho's bravery in singles matches has continued to shine. His spirit in an instant classic of a submission match with Segata Sanshiro was neverending, forcing management to call the match a draw when both men could not continue and technical difficulties also arose. Unfortunately, his overconfidence has caused him to squander chances to reach singles glory, being a runner-up in the Royal Rumble twice despite being one of the last contenders to enter. But the Kacho refuses to quit, as his mission is not yet complete. Arino's Challenge remains to be fulfilled - can the Kacho pull off a miracle to become the best in VGCW and take home the singles gold? We believe in you, Arino! Arino had yet another challenge on the 2013-01-13 edition of VGCW when he took on newcomer Sabin in which he tried to not get suplexed. The challenge was failed as Sabin suplexed Arino's unrelenting spirit (and body) fourteen times before finally yielding. Soon after, on the 2013-01-16, a Royal Rumble was held. The match went on and the fans kept believing that Arino would appear as the last wrestler to enter the ring, as he often seems to do. As the final wrestler was revealed it was Dan Hibiki, and Arino himself didn't appear at all during this day. The fans believe that there are only two explanations: Either he was recovering from his previous match with Sabin, or Dan managed to steal his entry number. Dan actually won the entire rumble in the end. On the next day, 2013-01-17, Arino was back in business again. He fought against The Returners with his tag team partner, AVGN. This was a Table match where only way to eliminate your opponent was to break them trough a BURNING table. Arino actually managed to do this, performing an amazing dropkick attack from the edge of the ring, which resulted Locke flying trough a burning table, thus defeating him. Sadly the match was never really finished, due to technical difficulties. But all the fans in attendance will remember Arino's breathtaking stunt. In a rematch, 2013-01-22, Arino failed to deliver as Sabin put him through a table in what commentator described as a disgusting ordeal. He did show up once again as #40 in the Royal Rumble that same night to the delight of his fans, eliminating Mike Haggar within a minute of entering, but was eliminated shortly after by Locke. What does this guy have to do in order to win one of these things? Arino would get back to his winning ways when on 2013-01-28 he won a First Blood match against Dante. Unfortunately, he was immdiately ambushed by Mr. L after the match for no clear reason. Arino's Challenges External links *GameCenter CX Youtube archive Gallery Arino.jpg 1358621619466.gif Fighting-Game-General3.png 1346618914032.png 1346621971713.jpg 1353093388548.jpg 1355502458300.jpg 1355502863812.jpg 1350343362787.jpg 1348849989250.jpg THMlF.png tumblr_mfz2y6WkNA1r2tx0to3_1280.png 1356647958461.gif 1358153067889.jpg 1358156004435.jpg kachoexpectations.jpg Arinosatan.jpg Arinowrestle.png Arinotohell.png